Ryder Crest
Ryder Crest Child of Ares Grandson of Athena (This Character Belongs to Evilharibo) History Ryder was born to Victoria Jones and Ares on 3rd July, 1996 in St Lô, France. His mother, Victoria, was a Moyenne Section (4-5 year olds} teacher. She herself, was born in Christchurch, Dorset, UK. Victoria met Ares when she was 25, and walking out of her first ever time teaching. Getting into her car, she saw him, and they locked eyes for a few seconds. She drove home not thinking anything of it. A few days later, she saw Ares again, and he spoke to her, saying that his name was Alistor Crest. Soon they talked more until they started dating. After a year, Victoria found out she was pregnant and told Ares, in which he told her of who he really was. Victoria told him to leave her alone, and never come back. Ares did so, but told her that she could always call him if she needed him. To insure that she wouldn't see him again, Victoria moved to Cheltenham, Gloucestershire, UK, and became a Reception (4-5 year olds) teacher. She had Ryder and instead of having his last name be Jones, she gave him Crest, after the man that she had fallen in love with- Alistor Crest. Growing up, Ryder was always told by his mother, that his father was a liar. Ryder grew up believing this, and used this as the cause of his arrogance and want to make snide remarks about people. When he was 12, there was a knock at the door. Unknowingly, Victoria opened it to find Ares there. She stared at him as he handed her two earings, with the words 'For Ryder'. He walked away a second time, leaving Victoria with two earings. Knowing what the two earings were, she took Ryder to have his ears pierced, and put the two earings in his ears. She then took him to Camp Half Blood, where they didn't get attacked, yet Ryder could have sword he saw two poodles foam at the mouth, and two old ladies looking like they wanted to jab him with their walking sticks. His mother identified them as monsters, and kept Ryder close to her, watching the monsters at all times, clutching her sword- or a necklace- tightly. |- | Other |- | |} Personality Personality Ryder is very arrogant; only really doing anything his mother or possible partner would want him to do. He's like this, as when someone found out about his sexuality (bi with male preference), and he got bullied for it. He's short with anyone that argues with him, and a result of that, he is labelled the unsocial kid. If someone manages to get passed his arrogance, and snide remarks, he is kind and sweet. He is also known for being 'the life of a party', but of course, he isn't invited most of the time.. Appearance Appearance Ryder has short, black hair, grey eyes, pale skin and he is 6'2. He is notable for his arm tattoo on his left arm, and both of his ears pierced Possessions Possessions Ry and Ryd: Twin Swords Powers Powers # Children of Ares have the ability to unleash their battle-lust and fight to their full potential; however, they are temporarily blind to friend or foe and attack anyone nearby. # Children of Ares are changed during battle and become stronger and quicker in combat than a normal human could achieve. # Children of Ares can become resistant to all types of physical attacks for a short time. # Children of Ares can pray to their father for temporary blessing of invincibility which lasts for a very short time; however, the god of war does not appreciate being pestered and so the ability will only be granted once per battle. # Children of Ares are innately proficient in all form of combat and hold a higher state of physical prowess. # Children of Ares have the inhuman ability to leap great distances at once which this can be used to dodge or attack; upon landing, a small tremor is unleashed which unbalances anyone within a few feet. # Children of Ares have the ability to empower strength upon nearby allies and instill fear upon nearby enemies with a deafening war cry. # Children of Ares are more courageous than most, especially when facing danger. Relationships Relationships Category:16 years old Category:Born in 1996 Category:Children of Ares Category:Characters Category:Demigods Category:Claimed